UnderCovers
by Rambaldie
Summary: Une missions sous couverture pour le lieutenant Marty Deeks et l'agent spécial Kensi Blye. Quand la vie privée se mélange à la vie professionnelle, il n'est pas toujours évident de faire face au retour imprévu d'une personne aimée ...


Bonjour, bonjour,**  
><strong>_Me voici de retour pour une petite fanfic concernant Marty et Kensi...  
><em>

**Disclaimer : **_La série ne m'appartient pas, Deeks ne m'appartient pas (sniff) bref, seule cette histoire est à moi. _

**Note de l'auteur **_: Comme d'hab, cette fanfic est hors saison (étant donné que Brennan a décidé de ne pas faire avancer les choses entre nos deux amoureux(bien qu'on est pas mal de Densi dans les épisodes acutels), faut bien que l'on prenne les devants -)) Cette fic peut se situer après ma fanfic « Back to school » mais pas de panique, si vous ne l'avez pas lu, vous ne serez pas perdu, il y aura qu'un seul clin d'œil à cette fanfic. Bon je vous préviens ça risque de devenir très vite guimauve …. Kensi et Deeks sont ensemble depuis environ5 mois et personne, mis à part Éric n'est au courant de leur relation. _

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p>Les agents Callen et Hanna arrivaient à l'OPS avec, comme tous les jours, une discussion assez mouvementée, le sujet du jour ? L'alimentation du chef de bande. Chacun des deux restaient sur leurs positions et Callen ne comptait pas se mettre à manger de la verdure à chaque repas. Il allait s'alimenter sainement, chaque premier dimanche du mois, chez la famille Hanna et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Les deux coéquipiers prirent place à leurs bureaux respectifs en saluant Kensi.<p>

- **Sam & Callen** : Salut !

- **Kensi** : Salut les gars.

- **Sam** : Ton coéquipier n'est pas encore arrivé ?

- **Kensi** : Si, si, il est au stand de tirs.

- **Sam **: Cela fait un petit moment que Deeks n'arrive plus en retard. Vous faites du covoiturage tous les jours ?

Kensi n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un son d'harmonica se fit entendre. Les trois membres de l'équipe se rendirent au bureau supérieur après avoir prévenu Deeks.

- **Hetty** : Monsieur Beale à vous !

- **Éric, **_tapotant sur sa tablette _: Quartier-Maître de deuxième classe David Quinn de la base militaire de Los Angeles a été retrouvé égorgé dans la supérette de la base. Deux heures avant sa mort, il a été filmé près du serveur principal de la base et après vérification, il s'avère que ce dernier ait été piraté. L'armée est en train de chercher les fichiers copier ou effacés de son serveur, mais cela peut prendre des heures.

- **Hetty **: La Navy nous demande de faire une enquête. Le quartier Maitre de deuxième classe Quinn n'avait pas de mauvais état de service, bon soldat, impliqué dans son métier, pas d'attache.

- **Sam **: Sur quoi travaillait-il ?

- **Hetty **: Nous ne le savons pas, c'est classé confidentiel, c'est pour cette raison que nous devons enquêter en interne tout en montrant à la Navy que notre service a bien pris en compte sa requête.

- **Callen **: Comment procédons-nous ?

- **Hetty **: Monsieur Deeks et Mademoiselle Blye s'infiltrent en tant que jeunes mariés dans cette base militaire, étant donné que Monsieur Deeks tient à ses cheveux - _Deeks lui fit son plus beau sourire_ - ce sera Mlle Blye qui intégrera la base militaire en tant qu'Adjudant. Monsieur Deeks quant à lui, exercera le métier de webmaster dans une société extérieure_. Se retournant vers Deeks et Kensi_ : Avant de partir, nous allons procéder à quelques photographies souvenirs. Les militaires, et notamment les femmes de militaire, mettent un point d'honneur à bien accueillir les nouveaux arrivants, en leur préparant un plat de bienvenue et en accompagnant l'époux du militaire dans les nombreuses démarches administratives. Elles viendront fréquemment chez vous, alors il ne faut rien négliger sur ce point. Vous devez paraître amoureux et avoir un passé commun ensemble. Messieurs Hanna et Callen vous vous présenterez en tant qu'agents du NCIS.

- **Éric **: Pour cette mission, nous avons eu l'accord d'utiliser des petits joujoux de technologie. Kensi, tu porteras les google glass® qui nous permettrons d'être en contact constant avec toi, nous verrons ce que tu verras, nous entendrons ce que tu entendras. Et le petit plus est que tu pourras visualiser ce que tu nous t'enverrons sur ton smartphone, plus besoin de le regarder, tout s'affiche automatiquement sur les verres de tes lunettes. Deeks, étant donné que tu dois faire illusion dans le monde de l'internet, tu auras un bracelet connecté. Il te suffira de la portée au poignet lorsque tu seras à proximité d'un ordinateur et nous pourrons prendre la main, pour faire ton travail. Il faudra que vous installiez des mini-webcams à chaque intersection près de vous. Bien évidemment, évitez de vous faire repérer par celles qui sont déjà installées dans votre quartier.

- **Hetty **: Vous trouverez tous les accessoires qu'il vous faut pour la séance photos dans le dressing. Mademoiselle Jones à vous de jouer. Pour des raisons de faciliter chacun d'entre vous gardera son vrai prénom. Mademoiselle Blye, vous allez donc devoir prendre l'habitude d'appeler Monsieur Deeks par son prénom. Jeunes gens au travail, nous avons du pain sur la planche.

[10 minutes plus tard, à la salle de sport]

- **Nell **: Nous avons recouvert les murs et le sol d'un font vert afin de pouvoir incorporer plus facilement des paysages derrière vous. Nous n'avons que deux heures pour vous fabriquer un maximum de photos, alors on ne traine pas ! Nous modifierons certaines photos pour ajouter des personnes, histoire de montrer que vous avez une vie sociale plutôt remplie.

- **Éric :** Nous prendrons également des photos personnelles que vous avez ensemble, comme celles avec le ballon de basket, les vacances de Deeks en Jordanie et tout ce qu'on trouvera sur vos ordinateurs portables.

La séance photo se déroulait dans la bonne humeur, les tenues vestimentaires s'enchainaient, les positions plus au moins confortables également. Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas forcément facile de faire illusion de jouer au bowling quand vous n'avez ni boule, ni quille à faire tomber. Il y avait bien entendu des photos plus personnel, comme Deeks et Kensi enlacés le long de la jetée, mais là, aucune difficulté pour nos agents.

Hetty apparue de nouveau, deux heures après le début de la séance shooting pour remettre les alliances à nos deux amoureux. Hetty déposa les deux boites et s'excusa de ne pouvoir rester, elle avait un rendez-vous important qu'elle ne pouvait pas repousser. Après un sourire adressé à l'agent Blye, elle s'éclipsa. Kensi assise sur le canapé, saisit la petite boite et l'ouvrit pour découvrir une alliance en acier avec en son centre une fine ligne d'or. Au milieu de sa bague se trouvait un minuscule diamant. Elle saisit la petite boite renfermant la bague du surfeur pour remarquer qu'elles étaient tout à fait semblables, sauf que celle de Marty était dépourvue de diamant. Le jeune flic qui venait de finir de s'habiller s'approcha de sa collègue.

- **Deeks** : Hey, ça va ?

- **Kensi** : oui, oui

Deeks saisit la boite à bijou, regarda à droite et à gauche, s'agenouilla devant Kensi (_oh ouiiii_), lui saisit sa main et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de sa belle :

- **Deeks** : Veux-tu m'épouser pour une durée déterminée ?

- **Kensi, **_gênée _: Deeks, relève-toi ! on ne rigole pas !

- **Deeks **: Mais je ne rigole pas ! et je ne suis pas Deeks, je suis Martin Brown. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Kensi mal à l'aise, ne répondit qu'un « oui » de la tête

- **Deeks** : Je n'ai pas entendu ta réponse princesse !

- **Kensi**, _chuchotant_ : Oui

Deeks fit glisser l'anneau à l'annulaire gauche de Kensi sans la quitter des yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, mit sa main gauche sur la joue de la jeune femme et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres puis se releva. Il saisit sa propre bague et la fit glisser à son annulaire gauche, se retourna et allait sortir quand Kensi l'interpella.

- **Kensi, **_souriante_ : Je croyais que tu ne faisais pas ça ?

- **Deeks, **_ne comprenant pas la question _: Faire quoi ?

- **Kensi **: passez une bague de fiançailles au doigt de n'importe quelle fille.

- **Deeks**_, sourit_: Mais tu n'es pas n'importe quelle fille, _dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue_, et comment sais-tu ça ? Lorsque je l'ai dit, je suis persuadé que j'étais sous couverture pour le LAPD.

- **Kensi **: Éric peut être faible et je sais être persuasive quand je veux.

**Flashback  
><span>**_[Dix mois plus tôt] Le lieutenant Martin Deeks devait intégrer une équipe de dealer de crack qui ne recrutait que des couples mariés. Deeks faisait donc équipe avec Camille, nouvelle recrue du LAPD, protéger de Bates, tout comme il l'avait toujours été. Si Deeks n'était pas présent au NCIS, le NCIS venait à lui. D'habitude, il trouvait toujours un moment pour envoyer un message à Kensi, mais dès le début de l'enquête, elle l'avait senti distant. Elle avait voulu vérifier que tout allait bien pour son partenaire. Deeks se préparait lorsque que sa collègue Camille entra._

- **_Camille _**_: Bientôt prêt ?_

- **_Deeks _**_: le temps d'enfiler ma bague et nous serons mariés pour le pire_

- **_Camille_**_, s'approchant de Deeks et lui tendant sa bague : Tu oublies le meilleur ! Tu me la mets ? _

- **_Deeks_**_, reculant : Désolé, je ne fais pas ça, ce n'est pas un geste anodin _

_Sur ces paroles, il contourna sa collègue et sortit. Bien évidemment, Éric avait réussi à pirater l'oreillette du LAPD pour retransmettre toutes les conversations de Deeks à l'OPS…._

* * *

><p>A suivre pour l'installation dans la maison ...<br>Oui, je sais, nous sommes dans le guimauve à 100% et puis, je ne savais pas si je conservais le petit paragraphe du LAPD ... Mais Deeks est un romantique, un mec bien et je me disais qu'il pourrait avoir ce genre de remarque ...

la semaine prochaine ...


End file.
